In a communication system a method for communication is provided, which can connect two communication terminals so that the terminals can send information to each other in a call or other communication event. Information may include voice, text, images or video.
Protocols which are used to carry voice signals over the internet are commonly referred to as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) and may also be referred to as Voice over Broadband. VoIP is the protocol used for routing of voice conversations over the Internet or through any other IP-based network.
One such communication system to use VoIP is a peer to peer communication system, in which a plurality of end users can be connected for communication purposes via a communications structure such as the internet. A peer to peer network may also use other protocols to facilitate the transfer of other data such as text images or video. The communications structure is substantially decentralised with regard to communication route switching therein for connecting the end users. That is, the end users can establish their own communication routes through the structure based on exchange of one or more authentication certificates (user identity certificates—UIC) to acquire access to the structure. The structure includes an administration arrangement issuing the certificates to the end users. Such a communication system is described in WO 2005/009019.
In a communication system, such as a peer to peer system, client software is installed on end user devices such as personal computers (PCs) to allow the end users to communicate via the communications network. The user interface of the client software can be controlled by the client to display user facilities and to indicate events occurring, such as an incoming call.
When making a voice call or setting up another type of communication with a user device the user may either manually input a number identifying the called party or recall a number that has been pre-stored in a list of contacts on the client by the user. If the user does not know the number it is necessary for the user to look up the number possibly using a number look up service before initiating the call.
Directories on the internet currently exist that allow a user to search for a number of a party the user wishes to contact using search terms input by the user. Such directories require the user to manually input information to search the directory. If the directory does not contain the information the user requires the user must refer to a different directory or input different search terms.
It is necessary to use the correct search terms to identify a listing on the directory. This may be problematic for the user. If the user is unfamiliar with searching using an internet directory the user may input search terms which will not provide the user with the desired results.
Furthermore the information provided on the directory may be incorrect. This is problematic for both a user wishing to contact a party listed on the directory and also for the listed party. For example, if the party is a business, incorrect contact details will result in a party losing business that could be generated via the listing on the directory.
It is therefore an aim of embodiments of the invention to address at least one of the above identified problems.